


Background Information

by Nabielka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: Single wizard seeking same. Blood traitors considered, no Mudbloods.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Background Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



“Is he an actual Potter, do you know?” Regulus pitched his voice low. 

They seemed far away from any others as not to be easily overheard, but Regulus was no stranger to family members expressing knowledge of things he’d thought to successfully keep from them – Narcissa, Mother, Sirius, who, having left them, should no longer be able to get at him. He wasn’t Sirius, or any of the Griffindors; the thought of anyone knowing he thought of walking around Hogsmeade with Potter was mortifying. 

He did think of it; something about Potter drew him in: he seemed warm, seemed fun; he seemed to know things. 

Rosier, lacking the same concern about obvious infatuations, did not bother. “He acts like one: as much of a blood traitor as your brother’s friend.”

Sirius could be nothing to him now; Regulus could hardly ask him. He said only, “My aunt Dorea married into the Potters.”

This rebuke, mild, did not perturb Rosier. He leaned in. “Snape says it’s a common Muggle surname – and Snape _would_ know.” He paused; he knew Regulus had not his mother’s interest in genealogy. “Why the sudden interest?”

Regulus felt himself flush. “I wouldn’t let a Mudblood touch me.”


End file.
